1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to image display apparatuses. More particularly, the invention relates to a display-service providing system and an image display apparatus suited to simultaneously display a plurality of image data on a display section in a division manner and to control the display sizes of the image data.
2. Description of Related Art
Projection-type display apparatuses, such as projectors, to display an image specified by a user on a screen can be used in the related art for presentations on new projects and new products in companies, or for presentations of research papers in universities and academic societies. A projector is operated by a controller, such as a personal computer or a special remote controller, to project the screen of the personal computer as is on a screen, or to display image data stored in a terminal on a network. The user uses the controller to send an instruction to the projector to perform operations, such as switching displayed images, as the presentation progresses.
To display images of a plurality of projectors, a multi-display can be used to switch to an image to be displayed on a screen for each display apparatus, at the multi-display side. Alternatively, a projector which allows a plurality of images to be displayed on a display section can be used.